It is well-known in the transmission art for motor vehicles to power shift planetary gear set transmissions between ratios with friction devices actuated by pressurized fluid. In general, these transmissions include one or more planetary gear sets having input, output, and reaction members; one or more fluid actuated or applied clutches; and one or more fluid actuated or applied brakes. The gear set (or sets) is shifted between the ratios in response to selective porting of pressurized fluid to the clutches and/or the brakes. In the absence of pressurized fluid, to either the clutches or the brakes, the members of the gear set (or sets) are in a free wheeling state ineffective to transmit torque. These prior art transmissions are intentionally placed in such a state when a vehicle operator places the transmission control in neutral. However, these prior art transmissions are also unintentionally placed in such a state when pressurized fluid is loss due to a malfunction.